1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of poultry chillers and, more particularly, to a three-paddle rocker chiller for use in poultry processing for increasing product washing and cooling of poultry carcasses.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Rocker chillers are well-known in the poultry processing industry. The prior art rocker chillers typically include a tank for holding a heat-exchanging liquid and a paddle that oscillates to stir up the carcasses within the tank for purposes of cooling the carcasses. The contact between the carcasses and the paddle also causes product washing.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a rocker chiller for cooling poultry carcasses that functions to increase product washing more than the prior art rocker chillers.